


The Horror's of Tokyo

by damnednation



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnednation/pseuds/damnednation
Summary: Her breath hitched in her throat as she processed what was happening before her. Her eye's flickered in sudden fear with hidden excitement.. an unexpected ally cloaked in the color of night had just landed before her. She knew she was not alone in this city of chaos and death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have decided to start a new story because I have found a new renowned inspiration. This story will take place in the modern world with Naruto Shippuden character's such as Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, etc. I have the first chapter mapped out into my head as to how I want it to be so here it goes.
> 
> Please leave reviews, comments, questions, concerns, constructive critism, etc…

 

* * *

**_Tokyo, Japan_ **

_The Tokyo Downtown Bay Area has now been closed off due to the multitude of alien sightings and attacks-_

Emerald green eyes stared up at the television screwed up on the train station walls and rolled in annoyance. With a huff the young girl looked down at her phone and turned her music on full blast now not hearing a thing. With her headphones on and music now at a lively volume, she kept her eyes glued up onto the television reading the subtitles at the bottom of the screen.

_If you have any recorded sighting of such Gaijin then please do not hesitate to call the local police station to make a report. As of recent discoveries the Gaijin have become immune to basic defense such as lower level weapon gun fire and blunt force trauma. If anyone encounters a Gaijin in person, the best solution is to run because you will not win without government heavy artillery._

Oh, that she did know for sure. The Gaijin have not always been a regular occurrence in the prosperous country of Japan. Having personally experienced several Gaijin herself just a few years earlier but it was back before anyone even knew what they were. Even a few years later into the future the people of Japan, and the rest of the world, were still not sure of their purpose. Just shy of her sixteenth birthday eight years earlier was her first real encounter with the alien subjects known as a Gaijin.

**_Eight years earlier_ **

"Sakura!" Her mother's voice chimed out from the kitchen of her family's little three-bedroom apartment.

"I'm coming!" Sakura all but yelled from her bedroom while rushing to slip her fuzzy winter boots on because the first snow of the year had just made blanket in Tokyo, Japan.

Silently cursing to herself she slipped her boots on and rushed out her bedroom door slamming in it the process to get out of the house. Leaping down the stairs and finding her mother standing by the front door holding her coat out to her for her to grab. Sakura put her thick fluffy coat on and opened the door signaling that she was ready to leave.

"I'm sorry I'm running late, Ma. The train stations were shut down today and I had to wait on them to re-open before I could make it home." She huffed out of annoyance watching the cloud of smoke generate in the air from her warm breath.

"It's okay sweetheart. Did you find out why the stations were delayed for so long today?" Her mom offered her a gentle smile as she unlocked the car and the both of them hopped in.

"No but I heard people saying that part of the tracks had been damaged unknowingly so they had to make a quick repair." Sakura relayed the information to her about what had happened just hours earlier.

Turning the heat onto full blast Sakura heard her mother hum in contentment to her answer to the question. Not genuinely thinking about the cause of the incident that caused damage to the trains tracks. Delays were common as were repairs but this one took longer than usual. It was fixed and everyone was on their merry way so Sakura was not the only one to not give it much thought. Feeling a vibrate from her phone Sakura unlocked it and pulled up the news notification. Reading the headline with her crystal clear emerald eyes " _Giant mass of an unknown creature caused train delays."_ Not watching where her mother was driving ahead she missed the way her mother's eyes widened at the flash of something crossing the road and the slight jerk of the wheel that caused the car's tires to lose traction in the snow and spiral out of control.

Next thing Sakura knew was that the car was not peacefully driving forward on the asphalt but sliding in the snow. All too soon her mother's side of the car was struck by another oncoming car that sent them flipping upside down. There was a deafening ringing in her ears that prevented her from hearing the loud honk of the car alarm going off. Wincing at the pain she now felt in her sides, Sakura slowly raised her hand up to her aching head. Feeling a slight wet substance on her fingers she pulled her hand down to her eyes and gasped in horror at the blood that coated her fingers.

 _Blood?_  Sakura thought to herself still slightly dazed from the impact her head made with the passenger side window.  _Why am I bleeding?_  She thought to herself. Hearing a cough from her right Sakura painfully turned her neck to face her mother that was now hanging upside down in the driver's seat from her seat belt. Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing with her own eyes. Her mother was dying right before her in the car seat next to her and she was not cognitive enough to do a thing.

To Sakura's horror her mother's car door was ripped open right off the hinges and an abnormally large grotesque hand reached in to wrap its fingers around her form. The invading hand suddenly ripped her mother from the car causing a scream to escape Sakura's pale throat.

"Put my mother down!" Sakura screamed and screamed on deaf ears but it was too late to do anything. With the creature in full sight for Sakura to see even hanging upside down she soaked in its every detail. It was a tall dark creature with a pot belly and long arms that attached to his very large hands that now held her mother. With just a breath the creature opened his mouth and lifted her mother's unconscious form up to his mouth and took her head off with a flick of his wrist as if it were a Lego toy.

Sakura couldn't believe what had just happened as her mother's blood sprayed from the neck where her head was just minutes ago. The shock and the terror she just couldn't take it all. Within a few seconds of the blood rushing to her brain and the event of what just happened sent Sakura into an unconscious oblivion. Unbeknownst to Sakura, the car that had made impact with them was located just a few yards away in even worse damage containing her father that had died on impact.

**_Present Sakura_ **

Grimacing at the sudden memory that just flashed into her mind she lightly shook her head and looked back down at her phone. The pain of the memory still felt all too real as if it just happened yesterday. It had been a Gaijin that took out her mother right in front of her. Sakura had no idea as to why the creature did not kill her too but sometimes she wishes it had. Learning how to live without her parents was one of the hardest things for a young girl of sixteen to do. Back then the Gaijin sightings had been rare and just discovered. Unluckily Sakura and her parents were one of the first few victims to fall into their hands.

Bringing herself back outside of her head she craned her neck upwards in time to see a man barreling down the station stairs moving his mouth as if he were talking. But he was talking. He was screaming and Sakura couldn't hear his words for the loud music in her ears. Pulling the headphones off her ears and to around her neck the next few words she hears sends her heart racing into a panic.

"-jin! Gaijin! The Gaijin are coming!" The old man's panic and news sent the whole station into a frenzy. Everyone starts screaming and panicking while running for an exit. Sakura sat perfectly still on the bench at the bottom of the station stairs frozen with a feeling akin to fear. Her emerald eyes glanced further up the sea of panicked people just in time to see a long fuzzy like tentacle smack down in front of the station's only exit. It killed those under its heavy weight on impact and sent others barreling back down the stairs. Over all the screams of terror Sakura could hear the now dead's bones crack on impact and the squishing of the internal organs that should never make such a noise.

In another world and time Sakura would have pinched herself and said this wasn't happening but it was. There was a Gaijin less than 100 yards away from her and the only thing she had to protect herself was the buildings infrastructure.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter was like a introduction chapter. Like a fill in on what's to come. It's very short I know just at the limit of 2k words but I felt the sudden burst of inspiration and felt compelled to write it down. I will be updating shortly hopefully within the next two weeks. I plan to take my time to thoroughly add detail to the story because I feel that it can be a really great story if I take my time to cultivate it.
> 
> I do plan on intricating romance into this story but it is not the main focus as of these first few chapters. I want to get my plot solid before I send Sakura into a frenzy of love. If you have a specific character pairing you'd like to see her with then please comment saying so.
> 
> So please leave comments and follow if you'd like to read more ?
> 
> Revised 12/31/17


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate spoilers so read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank the few comments I did get. Do not be scared to add critiques and suggestions. I do hope to make this a well-loved story for many.
> 
> Gaijin are aliens if that was not made clear in the first chapter. More information on them will be added on throughout the story. This is obviously not a Ninja World story as it takes places in Tokyo, Japan. But it is a sci-fi genre. I know the first chapter was mostly a small recap on Sakura's life but her being parentless was an important detail on the story for the readers to know.
> 
> Anyways, Chapter 2, Enjoy.

**_Recap_ **

_Her emerald eyes glanced further up the sea of panicked people just in time to see a long octopus like tentacle smack down in front of the station's only exit. It killed those under its heavy weight on impact and sent others barreling back down the stairs. Over all the screams of terror Sakura could hear the now dead's bones crack on impact and the squishing of the internal organs that should never make such a noise._

_In another world and time Sakura would have pinched herself and said this wasn't happening but it was. There was a Gaijin less than 100 yards away from her and the only thing she had to protect herself was the buildings infrastructure_.

_**End Recap** _

It hurt. It truly did. All she could see was stars as she stared above towards the ceiling as she tried to grasp what was happening.

_What did happen?_

Oh yeah. She was hit by a passer and flung into the metal bench behind her, hitting her head. With a groan Sakura slowly regained her composure and rolled over to perch on her knees. With her head still pounding she raised it to see that she was now alone. Everyone had fled the station and didn't bother to take her with them. But she couldn't blame them, the creature before her was still reining terror outside of the building's entrance.

 _What do I do?_  Sakura silently said to herself and looked around for an exit. Not being completely helpless having taken karate at a younger age, Sakura was quite toned. But there was no way she could use karate or any other form of taijutsu self-defense against such a creature. Looking over the appendage that was still placed across the main entrance of the station, she assessed that it had to of been over several hundreds of feet long and in width. It was monstrous.

Looking back at the empty train tracks that led down dark unlit tunnels, Sakura heavily bit her lip in concentration. Her fear now ebbing to a dull ache in her body, she rose to her feet. It wouldn't aid in her survival to be overcome by fear and making irrational moves on impulse. Sakura's sensitive ears picked up on Tokyo's warning siren that was buzzing overhead to warn all other citizens to evacuate.

 _It's either go through the tunnels or go around him._  She thought to herself silently going over the sparse escape plans running through her head. There was a million and one ways but only those two seemed the most logical.

Sakura's head jerked to look behind her as the sound of cracking filled her ears. Her sharp eyes caught onto the hairline fractures in the wall that started to spread like wild fire. Sucking in a minute breath of air she lunged forward and trekked up the stairs at top speed as the walls started to crumble around her. As she sped up the stairs the creatures loud roar resonated and within the blink of an eye the appendage blocking the entrance was gone.

"Shit." Sakura cursed out loud as she flung herself through the entrance and on to the ground as the rest caved in. That'd leave a bruise later. Now outside, she assessed her surroundings with attentive green eyes.

Within full view was the creature of all the chaos. It was uncountable stories tall and had nine protruding tails. It oozed an orange substance that dripped off itself and landed on the ground below. Sakura's eyes widened at the never before seen sight and slowly brought herself to her feet for the umpteenth time that night.

 _"It looks like a fucking mutated fox!"_ Sakura made a mental note to herself to delve into this new information later. As much as she would like to hang out and research some data on this Gaijin she valued her life so much more. As Sakura turned to run she caught a flashing glimpse of red and jerked herself back around. Squinting as hard as she could in the direction of the Gaijin she saw the flash of red again.

It was a human like figure running up the back of the nine-tailed fox. Completely lost for words at what she was seeing, Sakura rubbed her eyes and it was gone. Within the second, a bright blue lightening figure flashed up the demons back. The pained cry of the creature was almost too much to handle as Sakura covered her ears and gritted her teeth.

With a swipe of the fox's tail, the lightning bolt was gone, and the tail slammed into the nearest building creating an admirable sized crater. No longer suffering from the fox's cry, Sakura turned on her heel and made a dash towards the direction far from there. With labored breathing and the wind beating against her face she made it many blocks away from the unfolding scene. Stopping to wipe her brow and catch her breath, she took in the damage around her.

There were bodies spread out everywhere laying across all the destruction that the fox had caused in the few minutes it had spawned.  _How could I be so selfish?_ Sakura reprimanded herself mentally and rushed to the nearest body to check for signs of life. Out of the twenty bodies laying around, Sakura found none to be alive. Wiping a silent tear off her cheek she looked back at the way she came from and could still hear the beast's battering of the building's surrounding him.

 _What if they are still people alive and they need help?_  Sakura bit her lip once again but this time drawing blood that slipped down her porcelain shaded chin.  _I must go_   _back._ And with that thought she took off to return to where she once came.

_**Downtown, Tokyo** _

"Sir, here are the files you requested." A young man uttered to the quite delighted male behind the desk as he passed them to the outstretched hand. With a hum of agreement and a wave of a hand the young assistant was dismissed and exited the room.

"Well, what do we have here." The man mused to himself with a smirk on his handsome face. Looking down at the surprisingly petite file that was handed to him he fingered the name on the front of it.  _Sakura Haruno._  He liked the way that sounded on his tongue and let another smirk garnish his lips.

Opening the file on the first page his eyes caught the sight of her bubblegum pink hair and astonishingly emerald green eyes. He was told that she a rare one and he could only agree that she was a rare one indeed. Such striking features on a young woman only at the age of twenty.

_Sakura Haruno_

_DOB: 03/28/1993 (24 Years Old)_

_Height: 164 cm. (5 ft. 3in)_

_Weight: 55 kg. (121 lbs.)_

_Past Education: Konohagakure Academy_

_Current Education: Konoha Fire Graduate School_

_Current Employment: Konohagakure Hospital for Mental Health_

Quickly skimming over the rest of its contents he closed the file with a contented sigh. Picking up the walkie talkie sitting on the corner of his desk he held it up to his mouth.

"When you are finished with that nuisance, I want you to report back to me." His deep velvety voice flowed into the speaker.

With a "Hn" in confirmation that his message got through, he set the talkie down and leaned back into his cushy chair. Brushing the dark hair out of his eyes he silently mused to himself about his newly thought out plan. It was a great one indeed that proved to be a great asset once everything fell into place.

A slight buzz of the walkie brought him out of his thoughts and he turned his gaze upwards revealing a precious ruby red color that laid a tickling hue around his prominent cheekbones.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 2. Please leave reviews. They greatly encourage me to update sooner :)


End file.
